


Por Una Cabeza

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	Por Una Cabeza

“It was just a one time thing. “  
你第一次从那张宽敞而舒适的床上醒来时，用一如既往的冷冰冰的声音这样告诉此时正侧躺在你身边的棕发女人。  
你看着她的眼神不带任何温度，就像你昨晚抚摸她的动作一样，直白而粗..鲁。  
“Sure, Sameen.”  
她浅栗色的瞳孔里似乎裹挟着某种炽-.热滚..烫的东西，仿佛下一秒就要溢出眼眶，顺着她的颧骨滑下来。  
“Sure.”  
她重复道，然后伸出藏在枕头下的右手，修长的手指和柔软的掌心贴上了你的脸颊。你能感受到那些细小的汗毛在她的体温烘烤之下随着轻微扩张的毛孔颤抖起来。  
你推开了她的手。  
她凑过来想再索取一个吻，你直接掀开被子跳下了床。你走向浴室，没有回头看她，也许是因为不想让她误会“你在乎她的感受”，也许是你不知道在目光对视的一刻你该如何表现。  
你选择了逃避，理所当然。  
所以当你带着沐浴后的清爽走出来时，那女人已经不见了踪影，什么也没留下，就好像她昨晚不曾来过一样。  
这有点超乎你的预料，于是你带着一丝不甘和气恼地、试探性地叫了声她的名字。  
“Root.”  
确实没有人回应。你对着预想中Root本该在的位置——床边或者厨房——随意地翻了几个白眼。但你又有什么资格抱怨呢？十五分钟之前你才刚拒绝了她的索吻，难道还期待着她留下来吗？  
这个想法让你停下了用毛巾擦头发的动作。你像刚洗过澡的Bear一样使劲甩了甩头，似乎那样就可以把“你想让Root留下来”这种羞_.耻的冲动甩出你的脑海。  
但你留给Root的三次机会很快便用完了，快得让你自己都诧异。没人能打破你的规矩，该死的。  
当你第四次，对，第四次而不只是第三次疲惫地醒来、看到旁边睡姿难看的Root时，懊恼地揉起了太阳穴。  
你只是想要-.她，而不是想她。  
你试图这样说服自己。但你深知这是你对自己撒过的最大的谎。  
你喜欢从她身上得到的性，她也喜欢从你身上得到同样的满足，可这不符合逻辑。  
她不是你在性-.方面的理想型，怎么看都不是，缺乏锻炼的肌肉，小到可怜的胸部，有赘肉的小腹，以及，体力太差事后会直接累得睡着。  
但你和一个这样本该让你完全提不起兴趣的女人共度了四个晚上，并且你很确定这个数字会一直不受控制地上涨。  
而它也许不是唯一一个逐渐“不受控制”的东西。  
你一向不擅长梳理自己的“感情”，如果你有的话，但你至少并没有迟钝到发现不了这个让你无法接受的事实。  
Root能给你除了任务的刺激和性的满足之外的东西。  
你不想把那个该死的词说出来，哪怕只是想一想都让你浑身起鸡皮疙瘩了。  
“Carpe diem.”  
你这样告诉自己。  
然而你收回了本想把Root摇晃醒的手，用被子盖好她露出来的、带着伤疤的后背，胡乱穿上背心短裤去给她做早饭。  
当被食物香气唤醒的Root几乎全身-.赤-.裸地来到厨房，从背后抱住你，鼻尖在你颈窝里蹭来蹭去的时候，你的嘴角似乎上扬到了可以称之为“微笑”的角度。  
你需要Root——不只是你们组队打膝盖的那种需要，而是出于你的个人需求——你是在某次任务险些失败的时候意识到这件事的。  
你一个人在安全屋里处理因为自己的大意而造成的刀伤，用烈酒来麻醉和消毒。你不可以抑制地想到了Root，也不知为何。  
你忽然怀念起她洗发水的味道，她皮肤的触感，和她心跳的节奏（很多年之后，你才后知后觉地意识到那种感觉叫做“委屈”）。  
你第一次主动拨了Root的电话（Root在你的手机上存了很多不同的号码，你随便选了一个打过去），Root几乎是在你拨通的一瞬间就把电话接了起来。  
“Didn’t expect you to call, Samee—“  
“Get your as-s here, Root. Right now.“  
电话另一边迟疑了几秒，这是你所不曾预料到的，Root竟然会犹豫要不要来见你。  
你燃起一股无名火，决定再默数五秒钟，她不给你答复的话你就拉.黑她的所有号码。  
五、四、三、二......  
“Fifteen minutes.”  
你似乎听到她轻轻叹了口气，那声音却让你打了个冷颤。她挂断电话的一瞬间你才发现这见鬼的女人竟然在不知不觉中黑掉了你的脑子，连着你那所谓的二轴人格障碍一起。  
她在一步步锐化你的感情，用她那惊人的耐性。  
你在这方面竟然变得如此的过分敏.-感。这可不是个好兆头，你不想陷进任何夸张的、戏剧性的、不合时宜的感情纠葛之中。  
然而Root还是做到了，而且并不是以她一如既往的调情小把戏，也不是你们一起行动时她所展现的睿智和火辣，她的武器是“拒绝”。  
没人能够拒绝你，尤其是当你主动表现出求欢的信号时。  
所以当那天晚上，已经喝得半醉的你竟然听到Root对你说了“No”的时候，你得承认你慌了神，有那么一瞬间你以为自己听错了什么。  
你记得你把她死死压在沙发上，一只手按着她的肩，另一只手忙着解开她的皮带，她略微用力地推着你的胸口，她本该环住你的脖子或者搂住你的后背的。  
“Sameen, stop...”  
你的唇还停留在她白皙的脖颈上，你试图留下些属于你的印记，Root的手伸进了你的头发里，微微的扯痛也没能让你停下。  
“No, Sameen...NO.”  
那个音节飘进你的耳朵里时，你仿佛感觉胸腔中有什么东西被浇灭了。你停下了动作，从她脖颈间抬起头，她那双棕色的眼睛带着些雾气。  
“我喜欢这样热情的你，Sameen. 但今晚真的不行。”她捧住你的脸，把你散落的几缕头发放到耳后。  
“为什么？”  
你危险地眯起眼睛，嘴角抑制不住地往下拉。  
Root缓慢地眨了眨眼，拉起你的手放到唇边。“我累了，Sam.”她直视着你，小心翼翼地将柔软的唇贴上你的手背，似乎是在安抚你快要的情绪。  
你知道她撒谎了。  
于是你顺势抽出手掐住了她的脖子，你并没有用力，因为你不过是想看着她张开嘴呼吸的样子。  
“Sameen...”  
她挺起了胸膛，即使你们两个都清楚那个力度不至于让她呼吸困难。而让你更恼火的是，她明知道只是一声“Sameen”就能让你听得心痒痒，却因为某个愚蠢的、你懒得去猜的理由拒绝了你。  
你以前从没发现Root在这你们的“感情”问题上是偶尔会阴晴不定的，因为大多时候她是比较没皮没脸地调情，甚至可以说主动引-.诱的那一方。  
你们在阿拉斯加的那次，她上一秒还明明在和你喝着鸡尾酒，用炽热的眼神check you out，下一秒就毫不留情地丢下你一个人头也不回地走掉了。  
你吃瘪地看着她迈着夸张的步子走T台一样地离开，无奈地摇了摇头。  
你那个时候只觉得就连她信奉的Robot-overlord在预判她的行为模式时也会比分析其他人要多花上那么0.1秒。  
也就是在那时候你终于想明白，相比起这样来去无踪、总让你没有实感的Root，那个总是很黏人的小狗一样的Root也许没那么讨人厌。  
在AI天启开始前的某个夜晚，你被Root发出的声音吵醒。黑暗中你摸索到她压在你身上的一条腿，和因为翻身差点戳进你眼睛里的手。  
“让我爱你，Sameen.”  
她这样呢-.喃着，乱蓬蓬的头发遮住了她的脸，“请让我爱你......”  
你的身子紧绷起来，你轻轻拨开她的头发，听着她又重复了一遍那句话。  
“让我爱你，Sameen...”  
你们从未对对方说出过“爱”这种太深刻也太沉重的字眼。你一直认为像你们这种行走于黑暗之中的人没资格去爱，爱对于你们来说是毁灭性的。  
毕竟你们甚至都不知道自己的生命会不会在下一刻就消亡。  
你想到会不会有一天，你睁开双眼，身边不再有她乱蓬蓬的、柔软的头发，不再有她黏腻的带着德州口音的“早安”，床单另一侧平平整整，没有一点余温。  
那个想法让你不寒而栗。你带着自责地强迫自己停止这可怕的幻想，本能般地把要翻身到另一侧的女人抱紧。她迷迷糊糊地挣扎了一下，然后又哼唧着你的名字睡着了。  
你总是回想起那个夜晚Root说的梦话，在你人生中最不堪的九个月里每天都在想；在你真的以为你失去她了的那段时间里每时每刻都在想；在你扶着复健期的她出门时还在想。  
Root会调侃你经常走神儿，你告诉她肺叶还没完全愈合的时候多留点体力别净说没用的话。  
她冲你调皮地挑了挑眉毛，低下头在你脸颊上用力亲吻。你掰过她的下巴，用自己的唇贴上她的。她诧异而满-.足地哼了一声，热切地回吻你，不安分的双手在你身上作祟，最后却因为缺氧而不得不停下。  
“For god’s sake...”  
你笑着皱了下眉头，用适中的力道揪住他的衣服把她拉向自己——就像你曾经做过的那样。  
你踮起脚，对着她完好的左耳说：  
“让我爱你，Root.”

—————————


End file.
